


Road trip? Road trip! (Hidge/Punk fanfic)

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, It's not a road trip anymore, Kisses, M/M, Punk, Road Trip, Romura, Started before season 8, Suggestive, Swearing, Wow theres actually a plot now??? Yep, but no smut, hidge, im sorry, just a bunch of fluff, klance, theres still fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Keith and Allura go on a road trip to a base. On the way Hunk figures out his feelings for Pidge, with some help from Lance, or course, Pidge tries to talk with Allura about her feelings for Hunk and Keith drives.Set a year after returning to earth.





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge gets their things ready and meet up with the others.
> 
> Sorry there isn’t very much Hidge in this chapter, it was really just to set everything up.

Pidge threw a shirt at Matt, which he folded up and placed into her backpack. He was putting the shirt in one of the pockets of the backpack when a pair of tracksuit pants was chucked at his face.  
“Ugh, seriously?” He pulled the pants off of his face and raised an eyebrow at his younger sister, a hand on his hip.  
Pidge looked back at him from her closet,”What?”  
“Can you not throw clothes at my face? I _am_ helping you pack.”  
“Sorry,” She said sincerely. “I guess I’m just nervous...” she turned back to the closet and pulled out a black skirt. She cringed and put it back, opting for a pair of dark green shorts and a white belt instead.  
“Nervous about being in a car with Hunk?” He smirked, he had been the first person she’d told about her crush on the yellow paladin.  
She whipped her head back to him, her face turning beet red,”sh-shut up!” She threw the shorts at his face, which he dodged easily. They hit the wall behind him.  
“Sis, you should just tell him! Also, you need more underwear not shorts.” He commented, looking down at the backpack.  
“Never. I know he doesn’t like me, he likes Shay.” She said sadly. Her blush started to fade and she pulled out a pair of knickers and a matching bra... which she threw at her brother.  
Matt didn’t say anything when he saw the disappointment on her face. “...sorry...” he mumbled. Pidge didn’t respond, instead she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt and shut the closet doors.  
“Thanks for helping me pack.” She smiled up at him and Matt saw the forgiveness in her eyes.  
He pulled her in for a hug, which she leaned in for, and kissed her forehead. “That’s ‘right. I had nothing to do anyway.” Pidge rolled her eyes at the obvious lie and pulled away.  
She made a 'shooing' motion to him and started to herd him out of her room,”now, shoo, shoo. I need to get dressed.” Matt laughed and made his way downstairs. She shut her door and leaned against it, sighing. Why did he have to bring up Hunk? She groaned when her heart fluttered at the thought of him. _God!_ Why was she like this? To Hunk she was just a friend! No more. She should feel that way with him as well, not heart-fluttery and mushy whenever they talked.  
She shook her head to try to clear it and walked over to her bed, pulling her pyjama shirt over her head. She put on her bra and underwear, deodorant, a white shirt with a square of colour on the front and a pair of black shorts. She brushed her hair and put the brush in her bag of toiletries after pushing her glasses on. She brushed her teeth and put the last of her toiletries in the bag. She put her laptop, phone, earbuds, notebook and pen in her bag before double checking she had everything. Thinking she had packed everything, she put socks and runners on before zipping up her bag and putting it over one shoulder.  
She was about to leave when she heard a deep purring. She froze before relaxing when she realised it was only her lion.  
_Armour._  
Right! She put down her bag and grabbed another, which she stuffed with with her paladin armour. Finally, she made her way downstairs with her stuff. Matt was talking with their mother, Colleen, and father, Sam.  
Colleen spotted her first, as she was the only one facing the stairs. “Katie!” She spread her arms out for a hug, which Pidge accepted awkwardly because of the bags.  
“Took you long enough.” Matt teased, his hand on his hip.  
“Here let me take that,” Sam took Pidge's bags when he saw she was struggling to hold them and be hugged at the same time. She smiled gratefully and wrapped her now-free arms around her mother. Ever since she had gotten back, Colleen had barely let her breathe with all of the hugs, kisses and scolding her mother had given Pidge. But Pidge didn’t mind, she loved all of the hugs and she knew she deserved the scolding after running away.  
Colleen gave her one last squeeze and forehead kiss before pulling away. Pidge tried to take her bags from Sam but he only let her carry the paladin armour, which was quite heavy, saying he could carry the other.  
Together they made their way out of the house to their car, which only Sam and Pidge got into. Matt had to get back to intercepting Galra messages and Colleen was going to help him with the decoding. The mother and son stood by the passenger side of the car, waving.  
Pidge wound down the window and leaned out.  
“Bye! See you soon Mum!” Colleen waved,” Matt, say hi to your girlfriend for me,” she winked and laughed when he turned red. He and an alien had met during the 4 years Pidge and the rest of the paladins had gone missing for. His alien girlfriend was put in space, teaching a group of humans about life outside their solar system. They still talked though through an alien equivalent to skype, Matt sometimes stayed up till 4am talking with her. Pidge could hear them through the walls.  
Sam started the car and drove out of the driveway and turned onto the road. As they were driving, Pidge looked out the window at the houses they passed. The earth had changed so much since they got back and even before they got back; the galra had attacked, Voltron had defeated the galra with the help of the Altlas and earth was returning to normal... well, more normal than before. Pidge marvelled at the amount of aliens walking the streets as well as humans. They passed a market that held stores that sold things from street pancakes to rare Altean artefacts.  
She grinned when she remembered walking down the market street with Lance and Hunk. Lance had ended up with a few girls (and guys) phone numbers (which Keith had scolded him for) and Hunk had tried every free-sample available (of course, this time he checked before eating anything whether it was really free-sample or food you had to pay for- He was not going through what happened to him at the space mall again) and Pidge had bought a ticking device that she had taken apart and put back together with Hunk's help.  
Before she knew it, they were outside Hunk's house. They were picking up Hunk and Lance on the way to the garrison, there they would meet Keith and Allura and then leave.  
Pidge hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. She waited for a few moments before the door suddenly swung open. She quickly jumped back to dodge the door and saw a little kid that looked like Hunk. The little girl's skin was a tinge darker than Hunk's but her hair was the same colour, she even had the same bandana keeping her fringe out of her eyes, but her face shape was much thinner and pointed then Hunk's and her hair reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same dark coffee colour, but they were big and her dark eyelashes made them seem even bigger. The girl was only half a head shorter than Pidge but looked at least half Pidge's age.  
“Um, hi?” Pidge half said-half asked.  
The young girl looked up at her, then, without turning around or breaking eye-contact, yelled out,”Hunk! They’re here!”  
Pidge looked at her, confused, but then heard loud footsteps come down the hall. She looked over the girl's head and saw Hunk walking down the hall towards them with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his signature orange headband, a yellow button-up shirt-the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and light brown pants. Pidge felt her breath be caught in her throat when she saw how, well... handsome Hunk looked. She felt her face go hot when she saw his muscular arms strain against the weight of his bag.  
Pidge's lion chuckled in her head. _Young love~_ The lion purred. The tips of Pidge's ear felt warm when she heard her lion. _No it isn’t._ She insisted. The lion just laughed.  
He grinned at Pidge and ruffled the girl's hair, making her blush. He gave the younger kid a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house. “See you later! I’ve already said bye to Mum and Dad.” He waved and the girl smiled and waved back,”bye Hunk!”  
Up on the next story of Hunk's house, a window opened and a boy leaned out, putting his hands onto the sturdy metal that held up a flower box. “Bye Hunk! Bring me back something!” Hunk chuckled and nodded bye.  
Pidge raised an eyebrow and led the way to the car. She knocked on Sam’s tinted window and the back popped open. Hunk put his bag next to Pidge's stuff and closed the lid softly. When it didn’t close, Pidge walked over and slammed it shut.  
“You gotta slam it.” She told him and started to get into the passenger seat. “Oh.” Hunk's face seemed to go a reddish colour, but Pidge couldn’t tell with his dark skin. Hunk slid into the back seat and clicked his seat belt in.  
Sam adjusted the rear vision mirror so he could see Hunk's face. “Hey Hunk.” Sam smiled at Pidge in a knowing way and she huffed, crossing her arms and looking out of her window, her face heating up fast.  
“Hey Mr.Holt!” Hunk grinned.  
Sam tsked,”I’ve told you before, just call me Sam!”  
They drove to Lance's place, Hunk and Pidge groaning about the long drive they were going to face and Sam smirking.  
When Hunk and Pidge rung the doorbell they didn’t have to wait long before the door was opened and Lance came out of his house with half of his family following him, the other half stayed by the door. It took longer for Lance to say goodbye than it took to actually drive to his house. When he finally managed to get away he put his bags in the back of the car and joined Hunk in the back.  
Hunk asked Lance about his family and they talked about their families while Pidge listened and Sam drove. She found out that the girl who opened the door was Hunk's younger sister and the boy at the window was his younger brother.  
“How’s Matt, Pidge?” Lance asked.  
“He's good. He’s upset cause his girlfriend's in space and he’s stuck on earth listening to Galra talk.” She smirked.  
Sam laughed,” he isn’t that sad! He’s doing something important for the Voltron coalition! And doesn’t he talk with his girlfriend at night?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, he keeps me up till 3,” She grumbled, which made Hunk and Lance laugh. Pidge's heart fluttered and her face felt warm when she heard Hunk's chuckle.  
Before the garrison trio knew it, they were at the Garrison. They got out of the car and got their stuff. Sam handed their bags to them.  
“Hunk's, these two are Pidge’s and...I’m guessing these are all yours?” Sam looked at Lance in disbelief. Lance nodded and Sam handed him the 4 bags. Hunk gasped and Pidge burst out laughing.  
“Why do you need 4 bags?” Hunk asked,” did I forget something?” He mumbled to himself and looked down at his own bag, going through his mental checklist.  
“One for clothes, one for my armour and one for my stuff like my phone, book and tablet.” He told them, counting on his fingers. Sam smiled and shook his head, heading over to the car Allura, Romelle and Coran were standing by. When he was out of earshot, Lance leaned in and whispered,” and one for Keith.” His cheeks were a little flushed and he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Hunk gasped, his face red, and Pidge started laughing even harder than before, her face equally as red as Hunk's. Soon the other two joined in with her laughter. When they finally calmed down they made their way over to the Alteans, Sam, Professor Iverson and Keith, who had just come out from behind the car. It looked like Professor Iverson was trying to get Sam away to teach a class, but Sam was trying to stay. As they made their way over to the others, Pidge, Lance and Hunk heard a snippet of their conversation.  
“We need you to teach them, Rizavi's tried, I’ve tried, heck, even Shiro's tried! They won’t listen! We need you to straighten them out!” Professor Iverson tried to convince Sam.  
“At least let me say goodbye!” Sam protested, Iverson nodded.  
Lance went over to Keith and kissed him on the lips before handing him a bag. Pidge and Hunk headed over to the Alteans. Pidge hugged Sam and her father wrapped her arms around her. “Be safe,” was all he was able to say before Professer Iverson dragged him away to work.  
“Hey guys!” Hunk greeted the Alteans and Keith.  
“Greetings Hunk.” Coran nodded, a smile on his face.  
“Hello Hunk, Pidge, Lance. Are you excited?” Allura asked them happily.  
“I’m not.” Romelle pouted and crossed her arms. Allura smiled and kissed her and Romelle visibly relaxed. “Why can’t I go with you?” She asked sadly.  
“We can barely fit in the car with just the 5 of us! We can’t fit anyone else!” Allura tried to explain.  
“Then I can go in another car!” Romelle looked at Allura hopefully. Allura shook her head and Romelle pouted.  
“There’s no reason for you to come, and it’s too late for you to join us.” Allura kissed her cheek in apology. Romelle sighed and smiled, leaning in for one last kiss before pulling back and standing with Coran a few steps away.  
Allura put her hands together and smiled,” have we all said goodbye?” She asked the other paladins. They nodded and the garrison trio went to the back of the car to put their stuff away. Pidge only put the bag with her amour in the back and kept the backpack with her, Lance put three of his bags away and kept the one with his phone and tablet with him, Hunk put his only bag in the back after pulling out his phone, headphones and tablet.  
Keith got into the front of the car as he was driving for the first day.  
“Shotgun!” Lance called out before Hunk could. Hunk scowled jokingly and Lance winked at him, which seemed to make Hunk blush. Pidge rolled her eyes and got into the back, she went in the middle since she was the smallest and Hunk got in after her. Pidge put her bag at her feet as Allura climbed in on the other side of her.  
Next to her, she felt Hunk shift uncomfortably so she moved a little towards Allura, but Hunk only froze. She was about to look up at his face but Allura accidentally elbowed her as she reached for her seatbelt.  
“Ow, Allura!” Pidge rubbed her side.  
“Sorry!” Allura apologised and plugged her seatbelt in.   
Hunk put his seat belt in as Lance opened the passenger door. Lance climbed in the passenger seat with a smug look on his face and put his bag at his feet. Keith rolled his eyes and started the car with the key the Garrison had given him. They were just about to pull away when Shiro started running towards them from inside the Garrison, waving his arms around crazily.  
Keith rolled down his window and leaned out.  
“Space dad forgot to say goodbye?” He raised an eyebrow and Shiro scowled.  
“Don’t call me that, and I had a class!” Shiro protested.  
Hunk rolled down his window,”sure.”  
“I came to say goodbye,” Shiro said.  
“Bye!” Allura shouted, Pidge cringed.  
“See ya,” Pidge saluted Shiro.  
“Bye Shiro,” Hunk nodded.  
“Bye... space dad,” Lance grinned and the paladins laughed. Shiro was not happy.  
They drove away from the garrison with an angry Shiro yelling after them.


	2. Motels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I HAD to redo this chapter, it was so boring, awkward and terribly written. I’m much happier with this version now that I’ve had time to think about it.

Hunk scrolled through his phone before finding a playlist he enjoyed. He started playing it and turned the volume up, looking out the window at the desert-like land they were speeding past. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, like someone was watching him. He glanced down at Pidge and saw her staring up at him through her lashes. She saw him catch her staring and stuck her nose back into her phone, her fingers furiously typing at the screen as her cheeks and ears turned red. He shrugged to himself and went back to peering out the window at the fast-setting sun. The sky started to turn red and purple and the clouds turned a yellowish-red colour. 

As he was watching the land go past, he noticed they were slowing down. He looked out the front window as Keith turned the car into a car park. He looked up through his window at the sign that went by. It was a sign for a motel with bright green writing that spelt VACANCY. Hunk stopped his music and pulled out his headphones.

Keith pulled the car into one of the many empty spots outside the motel rooms. Hunk spotted a pool on his right out his window. Keith nudged Lance awake; he had fallen asleep after the first few hours, saving the other paladins from his painful music. Pidge looked up from her phone, her face now back to its normal colour, and Allura closed her book on Earth history- she was trying to learn as much as she could about Earth, first learning about their history. The Altean opened her door and got out of the car, stretching her arms and legs. Hunk got out on the other side and Pidge followed him out, her backpack in her hand. He shut the door after her and stretched out his arms, cracking his neck as well. The green paladin swung her bag over her shoulder and cracked her knuckles as Keith got out of the drivers seat.  
“Okay,” he started as he stretched out his limbs, “we’ll stay here for the night and leave in the morning.” The others nodded and got their bags out of the back of the car. Keith locked the car after Lance had gotten out and they all had their things. Their leader led the way into the motel's reception.

Inside, a woman with an awful fake tan and bright red hair was clicking away at a computer, her bright pink nails tapping away at the keys. There was a picture hanging behind her and, in the reflection of the glass, Hunk could see she was updating her status on Facebook. When the group entered the room, she looked up at them from the corners of her eyes.  
“Can I help you?” Her high-pitched voice asked.

“Yes. We need...” Keith paused as he looked back at the paladins. “...2 rooms please.”

The woman pressed her already thin lips together and reached into the drawer next to her, pulling out two keys. Without looking up, she said,”70 dollars for the night.” Keith rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his - well, the garrison's - wallet and pressed a 100 dollar bill into her hand, quickly as if he wanted to touch her as little as possible. She handed back $30 and their keys. They quickly exited the room after She told them where to go.

“Pool's free, but you’ll need to pay for wifi,” she’d said, her voice monotone.

“Uh, Keith, I don’t know if you hadn’t noticed, but there’s five of us, not two,” Hunk nervously told Keith. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I know how to count. Pidge and Allura are having one room, and us three,” He motioned to the three boys, “will have the other.”

Hunk made a small ‘oh’ sound before shutting his mouth. They headed in the direction the receptionist had pointed them in and found their rooms.

“Pidge, Allura.” The girls turned to Keith. “When you’re ready, come to our room and we’ll order something to eat.” Keith offered and Hunk realised how hungry he was. The two girls nodded and Keith gave them the key. Their rooms were 24 and 25. The girls took the one on the right (room 25) and the boys took the one on the left (24). Hunk took the bed closest to the door and flopped down in it, sighing.

Lance chuckled. “Tired?” He put his bags on the other bed with Keith's stuff. Keith headed into the bathroom that joined onto their room and locked the door behind him.

“No, not tired, just glad to be out of a cramped car,” Hunk lifted his head. Lance sat on Hunk's bed.

“Ah! Yeah, same here,” Lance agreed.

Hunk rolled his eyes, “you were asleep for most of it.” 

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t long for me too!” He protested, his outburst made Hunk chuckle. Hunk rolled over and opened his bag, pulling out his pyjama shorts and shirt. Lance copied him and got his pyjamas (long blue and grey striped pants and a grey shirt). 

As Hunk unbuttoned his yellow shirt, Lance decided it was time to embarrass him, “so hows it going with Pidge?” He grinned. 

Hunk went red and chucked his shirt at Lance's head, “sh-shut up!” 

The bathroom door unlocked and Keith shot out. “What?!” Hunk went even redder.

“Nothing!” Hunk protested just as Lance said, “we’re talking about his crush on Pidge.” Lance smirked as Hunk groaned.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Keith put his hands out, “you like Pidge? As in Pidge-Pidge, the green paladin?” 

“Shut up! You don’t know how thin these walls are!” Hunk protested, his face still red. 

Keith's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up. “You do! Wait, then why did you tell _Lance_?” 

Hunk shrugged, “I’ve known him for a long time and, I dunno, he seemed to know what he was doing.” Hunk looked away, embarrassed. He put his pyjama shirt on over his head.

Lance grinned, “you know it! I’m the best guy to go to for love advice. I mean, I got this guy,” Lance winked at Keith, blowing his boyfriend a kiss.

Keith rolled his eyes, “yeah, after I asked you out.” He crossed his arms. Lance pouted and blushed a little.  
There was suddenly a knock at the door and they all jumped. 

“J-just a second!” Hunk rushed to change into his pyjama shorts. Lance slipped his pants on and Keith grabbed a random shirt and a pair of Lance's pyjama shorts before heading into the bathroom, locking the door again. Hunk gave Lance a _’be quiet’_ look and Lance ‘zipped’ his lips silent, flicking away the invisible zipper.

Hunk opened the door and saw Allura and Pidge waiting. Pidge had her arms crossed over herself.  
“Took you long enough. I was freezing my quiznak off out there!” Pidge walked inside and Hunk saw why she was so cold. She was only wearing a pair of white shorts and a light green singlet.

“I told you to wear something warmer!” Allura scolded, her pink night gown swaying as she walked in.  
Pidge rolled her eyes and sat on Hunk's bed, crossing her legs. “So, what are we getting?” She asked, referring to dinner.  
Lance shrugged, “gotta wait for Keith.” He pointed to the bathroom door with his thumb.

“Come on Keith! I’m starving!” Pidge called out.

Allura nodded,” yes, me too, hurry Keith!”

Keith came out a few moments later in a black shirt that had a logo of some band Hunk hadn’t heard of and Lance's shorts.  
“Oh, you look hot Keith,” Lance wiggles his eyebrows and Hunk cringed.

“Please, please, don’t do it while I’m sleeping,” Hunk begged.

Lance smirked, “we’ll try, but it’ll be hard keeping our hands off each other,” Lance winked and curled his arms around Keith.

Keith looked down at Lance, then back at Hunk, “we won’t.” He said in a flat tone. Pidge snickered when Lance pouted and Allura laughed when Hunk sighed with relief.

Pidge groaned, “can we get something to eat before I starve?” She brought her hands up from her crossed legs to her stomach.  
Hunk nodded and Keith suggested,”Pizza?” The other paladin, except for Allura, nodded or hummed their agreement. Allura asked Lance what pizza was as Pidge searched the internet on her phone for a close pizza place. As Lance dramatically explained to Allura what pizza was, Pidge found a place that was about 10 minutes away. They said they did delivery so they all agreed to have it delivered to their room. 

The other paladins crowded around Pidge as she scrolled through the menu. They all decided and Keith called the place up and ordered. As they waited for the pizzas to arrive, Pidge and Lance looked through Netflix on her laptop. The two couldn’t decide on whether to watch a comedy or a horror movie, so they settled on both; Scary Movie. Pidge set the movie up and Lance and Hunk got pillows and blankets off the beds and out of the shelves. Allura and Keith went into the girls room and got the blankets and pillows from room 25. They all crowded onto Hunk's bed and got the bed ready to watch the movie. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they all managed to fit onto the bed without falling off. Hunk and Keith leaned against the wall the bed was pressed against and they others sat in their laps; Lance in Keith's and Allura and Pidge between Hunk's legs. Pidge was inbetween Lance and Allura and was using Hunk's belly and chest as a pillow. Hunk blushed when he felt Pidge lean against him. 

Someone knocked at the door and Lance opened it to see the pizza boy. He paid and tipped and brought the pizza over to the hungry paladins. He gave Hunk the margherita pizza, Pidge the garlic, Allura the pepperoni, Keith the mushroom (which he grimaced at) and himself the other pepperoni. He turned off the light and Hunk turned on the bedside lamp. Once they were all settled, Pidge turned on the movie. 

 

Hunk yawned. He and Pidge were the only ones awake now. Keith had dropped off first, half-way through the second movie (it was a drama), Lance then fell asleep about half an hour later. Allura had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the third movie and Hunk and Pidge had just finished the fourth movie. Pidge leaned back against Hunk, yawning as well.  
“Should we wake them?” Hunk murmured. Pidge shook her head.

“Let them sleep, you can come sleep in my room,” Pidge looked up at Hunk, who blushed at the thought of sharing a room with her. Well, they’d shared a room before, but that had been with the others. This time it would be just them.  
Hunk nodded. The light coming from the laptop reflected in her glasses, which she pushed up her button nose closer to her honey-coloured eyes and dark lashes. Hunk felt his face start to warm up. God, she was cute. 

He didn’t know if it was the light from the laptop tricking his eyes, but he could have sworn that a small blush formed on her cheeks.

All Hunk could do was nod. Pidge smiled, little creases forming around her eyes. Hunk tried his best not to stare and looked away from her cute and freckled face. 

They quietly got up, careful not to wake their sleeping friends. Grabbing a few pillows and blankets, Hunk followed Pidge to her room. He rubbed his hand together as he waited in the cold while she fumbled with the lock. She seemed nervous and clumsy, but she eventually opened the door and let him in. 

“Which bed's yours?” He asked her. Pidge pointed and he headed to the other bed. He passed her two pillows and a duvet before setting up his own bed. He helped Pidge with her own, as she was having trouble, and then sat on the bed, pulling the blanket over his legs. Pidge copied him, but laid down after taking off her glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Hunk took off his signature bandanna and put it next to her glasses before turning off the lamp.

“Night Pidge.” He rolled over and closed his eyes.

“Hunk, wait.” Hunk sat up.

“Yeah?”

Pidge paused before shakily saying, “can you come into my bed? I-I have nightmares and I-I’m really cold and you’re really warm and soft and comfy a-and-and... sorry, never mind.” 

“Wait, no, it’s okay,” Hunk was glad the light was off, she couldn’t see the massive blush on his face. “I have nightmares too.”  
“About the galra?” 

Hunk nodded before realising she couldn’t see him, “Yeah. About my family being taken away again...”

“Yeah, me too...” Pidge said softly, trailing off. Hunk got out of the bed and turned on the lamp. He leaned in and Pidge watched him with curious eyes. 

“It’s okay. We can wake eachother up if the other has a nightmare.” Pidge blushed and nodded. She seemed to move in closer before jumping back and moving over so Hunk could climb into the double bed. He laid down next to her and held his arms out. She moved in closer and curled up in his arms. He turned off the lamp and hugged Pidge closer. 

“G'night Pidge.” 

“Night.” She mumbled into his shirt, already drifting into sleep. 

They held eachother until they both fell asleep.


	3. Fast Food

Pidge yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She peered around at the unfamiliar room, confused, until she remembered that she and the other paladins were on a road trip. Memories from last night flooded her mind and she laid there for a few moments as she processed them. The last thing she could remember was finishing that movie and going to bed with Hunk... She looked over her shoulder at his sleeping body, not believing her eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. When the sleeping body didn’t fade, her face started to heat up. 

Hunk, the yellow paladin, her crush, was sleeping in the same bed as her. She stared at his sleeping face, listening to his snoring. His slow breathing started to pick up and his snoring started to stop. His coffee coloured eyes fluttered open and locked onto Pidge's. He blinked a few times and then his eyes flew open wide. He sat up suddenly.  
“Pidge!” He face started to go red and Pidge was sure hers was already tomato red.  
She sat up as well. “Good morning...?” Hunk paused, Pidge thought that he was remembering what happened last night, then relaxed.

“Uh... morning.” His phone started to ring and he leaned over and answered it. “Hello?” He cringed and held the phone away from his ear as yelling screamed out from it. When the yelling didn’t stop and brought his phone back to his ear. “Lance, calm down...” he listened to Lance talk to him and then his face went red, “n-no! Why would I do that?...” he put his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed, and said, “Lance, stop. Here I’ll put you on speaker.” He laid the phone of the bed and put it on speaker.

“Hey Lance!” Pidge said.

 _”Hey Pidge! We’re all getting breakfast at the McDonald’s down the street. If you guys get dressed and come here, quickly, we’ll wait for you.”_ Pidge looked up at Hunk, who shrugged. She nodded.

“Okay, we’ll meet you in...” Hunk looked at Pidge, “20 minutes?” Pidge nodded.

 _”Okay, we'll see you-,”_ Lance paused and the yellow and green paladin heard some quiet talking. _“Uh, Pidge? Allura wants to talk with you.”_

Hunk raised an eyebrow and Pidge shrugged. “Okay.”

The phone let out some muffled noises and then Allura's voice called out, _“hello? Pidge?”_

“Hey Allura,” Hunk said.

_”Oh. Hello Hunk!” She said cheerfully, “is Pidge there?”_

“Yep, whatcha need, Allura?” Pidge asked.

 _”Can I talk with you?”_

“Yeah...” She put the phone back off speaker and pressed it up against her ear. Hunk got up out of the bed and motioned to the room on the left. Pidge nodded and he left the room.

_”Did Hunk leave?”_

“Yeah, he just did.”

 _”Huh, I would have thought he would have stayed...”_ Allura said to herself. _”So are you two a couple now? Did something happen last night?”_ She blurted out.

Pidge went bright red. “No! What made you think that?!” 

_”Well, when we woke up, you two were gone, so we looked in the other room and you two were in the same bed and, unless I am mistaken, only couples sleep in a bed together.”_ Pidge heard laughter in the background noise of the phone.

“N-no, Allura! People can sleep in the same bed and not be a couple!” Pidge's whole body felt hot.

 _”Oh! So can people who aren’t couples hug in bed?”_ Pidge knew Allura was acting dumb. 

“What?” 

_”Well, we walked into the room and saw you two- you know what, I think Lance has a photo, I’ll send it to you.”_ Pidge sat there in shocked silence as Allura fiddled with the phone. Pidge's phone beeped and, without taking Hunk's phone away from her ear, she opened the message to see a photo of Hunk and her in bed.

Pidge was curled up and Hunk had his arms around her. Her hands were on his chest and she had her forehead pressed against his collar bones. Hunk had one arm around her and one tangled in and had his face snugged into her hair. They definitely looked like a couple, if Pidge had tilted her head up she could have kissed him easily.

“Oh god...” She whispered.

There was a knock at the door which made her jump.

“Uh, Allura, I have to go,” Pidge hung up before the Altean could say anything. She turned Hunk's phone off and dropped it on the bed before heading to the door and opening it. Hunk was standing there in a shirt and shorts.

“Oh, you’re not dressed yet.” Hunk looked surprised, “what did Allura want?” 

Pidge decided not to tell him about the photo, so she rolled her eyes and lied, “she wanted to know what movies we watched.”  
Hunk chuckled and Pidge headed towards her bag. She chucked her phone inside and pulled out a pair of leggings and a lime coloured tank top. Hunk looked away, embarrassed, when she pulled out a bra.

“I’m going to get changed,” she pointed to the bathroom and Hunk nodded, closing the door behind him. Pidge turned around and headed into the bathroom. She stripped out of her pyjamas and got dressed. She brushed her hair and teeth and then grabbed the pyjamas and headed out of the bathroom. She stuffed the clothes into her bag and zipped it up. She slid her glasses on and noticed Hunk had already tied his headband around his head.

“Ready to go?” He asked her. She nodded and headed out the door. Hunk followed her and locked the door behind them. Pidge opened her phone and searched for where the McDonald's was. It was surprisingly close, only a five minute walk down the road. She led the way and Hunk followed her down the road. 

It was still quite early, only about 6:30am, so the sun was still quite cold and low down in the sky. Pidge was glad she decided on leggings, they were warmer than shorts. Hunk cleared his throat and tried to start some small talk.

“You hungry?”

Pidge nodded,”yeah! I’m always up for breakfast McDonald’s.” 

Hunk shook his head, “I don’t actually like fast food very much.”

Pidge gasped, “what?”

Hunk shrugged, “I grew up on home-made food and I guess I don’t really like how greasy and fake fast food tastes.”

Pidge smiled, “I basically grew up on fast food. Since my Mum and Dad were always at the garrison, we never really had time to have home cooked meals. I mean, we did when I was younger, but then Matt was accepted into the garrison and I didn’t know how to cook anything other than toast and noodles.” They both laughed.

Hunk grinned, “I guess the meals on the Castle of Lions were a nice change?” Pidge nodded.

“You’re a good cook,” a faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks as Pidge looked up at Hunk fondly. They both smiled. “Though I still can’t believe you don’t like fast food!” She rolled her eyes, “next you’ll be telling me that Autumn _isn’t_ the superior season.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “it isn’t. Summer is.”

Pidge looked at him like he was crazy. This started the argument about which season was better; Autumn or Summer. They were still jokingly arguing when they entered the McDonald’s. There was only about 5 employees and even less customers. Lance spotted the two paladins and waved them over. They sat with them at the booth-like table. 

“Took you long enough!” Lance joked. Pidge sat next to Keith and Lance and Hunk sat next to Allura. 

“What do you guys want?” Keith asked them. 

Hunk shrugged and Pidge said, “Pancakes.” Keith pulled out a 20 dollar note and pressed into Pidge's hand. 

“Go. Order.” She and Hunk got up and went to the counter to order. They came back a few minutes later, Pidge had pancakes and Hunk just had an orange juice.

Lance looked at his drink, “not hungry?”

Hunk shook his head, “nah, I just don’t like fast food.”

Lance smashed his hands onto the table, “what?!”

Pidge rolled her eyes and groaned, “don’t ask.” The yellow and green paladin glanced at each other and started laughing while the other paladins watched, confused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hunk tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

“See! I told you you’d like it!” Pidge grinned as Panic! At The Disco played, “this isn’t even one of their good songs!”

Lance groaned, “who let Pidge choose the music?” Keith elbowed him, he and Pidge were huge fans of the band; he’d actually been the one to introduce it to her.

“You can say that when you pick good music!” Keith told him, Lance pouted and crossed him arms, trying to make Keith feel bad. It worked. Keith leaned in and kissed his cheek and Lance turned his head so that they could properly make out. Hunk saw them in the rear vision mirror and stuck his tongue out.

“Ew, could you guys be even more gross?” Pidge groaned in the front passenger seat. Lance just deepened the kiss and press his hands against Keith's chest in response. Pidge’s nose scrunched up, “it was a rhetorical question.” 

“Keith, Lance, stop or else.” Hunk tried to order them.

They stopped kissing only so Lance could ask, “or else what?” 

Hunk tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “stop right now or so help me I will go back there and make you stop!” His voice was loud and commanding, Pidge sort of loved it. Her cheeks turned pinkish-red as the two boys separated straight away. Allura jumped awake and asked Lance what happened.

The next fifteen minutes was spent in silence other than the music playing. Hunk grinned when the song _‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’_ came on. “I know this one!” He said and Pidge nodded.

“I think most people do,” she smiled and Hunk turned back to the road. He started mumbling the words and Pidge joined in, softly humming the words at the start and then quickly getting louder and louder until the two were almost screaming the words. Keith started to sing (well, yell) the words as well and even Lance joined in.

They all screamed out the words; WHAT A SHAME THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A WHORE!  
In the silence that lasted for only a few seconds, Allura asked, “what’s a whore?”


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pidge talks with Allura about Hunk, the paladins play a game of truth or dare and Pidge and Hunk find something out about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM  
> And suddenly I can write 
> 
> For some reason my iPad keeps change Pidge to Pidge's???? So sorry if there is 's when there isn’t supposed to be.

Hunk dropped the huge pile of blankets on the floor as Pidge did the same with the pillows. Keith scrolled through his phone before clicking on a song, it started playing from the Bluetooth speaker in his other hand. Lance groaned from where his was flopped down on the couch.  
“Seriously? Panic!At The Disco?” Lance complained. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“If you had helped you could have picked the music,” he placed a hand on his hip.  
Lance narrowed his eyes,”I’ve been driving all day! Can’t I relax?” He pouted and sat up.  
Keith rolled his eyes again, “I guess... doesn’t mean you get to pick the music,” he walked over to Lance and sat in his lap, Lance's outstretched arms wrapping around his waist. Lance kissed his shoulder and pouted. Keith blushed and murmured, “maybe you can pick later...” Keith turned his head and they kissed.  
Hunk cringed and Pidge stuck her tongue out. They both laughed at the boy's show of affection before spreading out the blankets and pillows.  
Allura walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, a towel wrapped around her hair. She yawned and folded the clothes she wore yesterday and put them into her bag. Pidge looked up from her and Hunk's work.  
“Hey, Allura, can you come help us?” Allura nodded and, after pulling the towel away from her silver hair, helped them spread the blankets and pillows out evenly. Hunk put the pillows in a circle and then sat back on heels, his hands on his hips. Pidge stood up and looked over their work. Keith and Lance had moved from the couch and were looking at something on Lance's phone.  
Allura sat down on one of the five pillows in the circle shape and crossed her legs. Pidge sat on the one next to her and Hunk sat on the opposite side of the circle.  
Pidge’s raised an eyebrow. “You really want Keith and Lance to be sitting next to each other?” Hunk asked and Pidge smiled and shook her head.  
Keith and Lance came over and reluctantly sat on opposite sides of Hunk. “So what’s happening?” Hunk asked.  
“We’re going to go to the shop down the street and buy some food for tonight and tomorrow.” Hunk lit up when Keith said that.  
“So I can cook something?” Keith nodded and Hunk grinned.  
“I’m going to stay here,” Allura said and Pidge nodded.  
“I’ll stay as well, I can keep you company!” Pidge’s grinned at Allura, who smiled back.  
The three boys got up and headed out to the car.  
“Have fun!” Allura waved goodbye and as soon as the door was shut she turned to Pidge and grinned evilly. “So, you and Hunk, huh?”  
“What?” Pidge blinked in surprise.  
“You’re dating, right?” Pidge felt her face go burning hot.  
“What!? No!” Pidge managed to splutter out.  
“Really?” Allura grinned, “cause that photo says different.”  
Pidge's neck went red. “We’re just friends!“ She protested.  
Allura rolled her eyes, “I bet you want more than that, am I right?” She raised and eyebrow.  
Pidge’s covered her face with her hands and nodded slowly.  
Allura grinned, a plan forming in her head. “Tonight, we’ll play Truth or Dare-“  
“You know what Truth or Dare is?” Pidge asked. Allura nodded.  
“Though, on Altea, we called it Question, Order or Choice. Anyway, I’ll get Lance to suggest it and we’ll play and you can ask Hunk who he likes!” Allura grinned, Pidge was horrified.  
“Allura! What if he says Shay or something?” Allura paused before shaking her head.  
“Well, if he says you, which he will-” Pidge scoffed at that- “then you guys can get together!” Allura swooned at the picture in her head and clasped her hands together.  
“And what if he says he _doesn’t_ like me?” Pidge asked.  
“Then you’ll know that and you won’t have to keep guessing,” Allura placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder, “besides, he won’t.”  
——————————x——x——x——————————  
By the time the three boys came back with shopping Pidge had already showered and gotten into her pyjamas.  
“What are we having, Cook?” She asked Hunk.  
He grinned and held up a bag, “stir fry!” He headed to the kitchen their hotel room had and started getting the ingredients out of the bag. Pidge’s followed him and leaned on the counter. She heard Allura talking quietly to Lance and Keith, about her ‘plan’ most likely, she couldn’t make out the words.  
“Here,” A board with capsicum and a knife was pushed towards her. She looked over at Hunk and saw he was cutting the onion into thin strips, so she did the same with the capsicum, though she was much slower than Hunk, who had already finished and was looking through the cupboards for something. She watched how relaxed and concentrated Hunk was as he pushed pans and pots out of the way.  
Pidge was concentrating on cutting so much that she didn’t notice that Hunk was almost finished. He brushed her hands away and took the board away from her, pouring the capsicum into the pan. “Perfect,” Hunk praised. Pidge started washing the knives and boards in the sink -the kitchen didn’t have a dish washer.  
She finished draining the water just as Hunk started serving the food. Lance had come into the kitchen looking for the source of the mouth-watering smell that had filled the entire hotel room and now he was waiting, a little impatiently, for a bowl.  
Hunk passed him a bowl, “sorry there’s no rice.”  
Lance shrugged, “it's alright, I don’t care.” He called out for Keith and Allura, who came into the room quickly. They both took the bowls from Hunk gratefully and headed back into the living room. Pidge took a bowl from him and waited for Hunk to get himself a bowl.  
They headed into the living room together and sat with the others on the couch. They were watching some romantic comedy movie on the tv while they ate the dinner Pidge had helped Hunk with.  
The movie finished and a shitty talk show turned on. They all talked while half-watching the tv. Keith turned it off when everyone stopped paying attention to it,  
Then Lance suggested something, “you guys want to play Truth or Dare?” He asked, grinning at Allura.  
Hunk nodded, “Sure!”  
Pidge’s narrowed her eyes at Allura. She sighed, “fine.” Keith nodded.  
“Okay! I’ll go first. Allura, Truth or Dare?” Lance asked her.  
Allura thought for a moment before saying, “truth.”  
Lance grinned, “who's your favourite paladin?”  
“Keith.” Allura didn’t even hesitate.  
“ _Keith_ is your _favourite_ paladin?” Pidge asked, shocked.  
Allura nodded and Keith high fived her.  
“Why?” Pidge asked.  
Allura held a finger up, “If you want to know that, then you need to ask me Truth or Dare. And it’s my turn, so you can’t.” She stuck her tongue out at Pidge.  
“Hunk. Truth or Dare?” Allura asked.  
“Dare,” was his choice.  
Allura thought for a moment, “I dare you to kiss the hottest paladin.” She smirked at his flushed face.  
“Wha- I can’t do that!” He protested.  
“Fine, but you have to do the next truth or dare as well as the other person.” Hunk nodded. Allura turned to Pidge and smirked again.  
“Pidge, Truth or Dare?”  
“Oh god,” Pidge groaned. “Uh, Truth.”  
Allura grinned, “remember Hunk, you have to answer this as well,” Hunk nodded, “Pidge, Hunk, who do you like?” Lance burst out laughing at their bright red faces.  
Pidge’s looked up nervously at Hunk, “uhh...,” he met her gaze.  
“On three?” He asked nervously. Pidge nodded. Hunk put up one finger... two... three.  
“Hunk,” Pidge said as Hunk said at the same time, “Pidge.” They both looked at each other, surprise clear on their faces.  
“Wait, you like me?” Pidge asked.  
“You like _me_?” Hunk asked her. Pidge nodded, her entire face and neck red.  
Keith rolled his eyes, “finally.”  
Lance laughed, “I know, right?” Allura laughed and nodded.  
“I think we need to give these two some privacy to work things out,” Allura winked and got up.  
“Heh, yeah.” Keith followed her, helping Lance up.  
“See ya,” Lance gave them a two-fingered salute. They all headed down the hall into their rooms.  
Pidge turned to Hunk, her face still red. “So... Yeah...”  
“Yeah...” They sat in silence for a couple minutes as they both processed what just happened.  
“So...” Pidge tried to start.  
“This is not how I wanted to tell you...” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck.  
Pidge laughed nervously, “me neither, but it feels better...”  
Hunk nodded, “I know what you mean, I’ve liked you since the garrison, it feels nice to finally get it off my chest.”  
Pidge blinked in surprise, “you’ve liked me since the garrison? But everyone thought I was a boy.”  
Hunk laughed at the memory of Pidge's shitty disguise, “Yeah, I’m Pan.” He smiled.  
Pidge put her fist into her cupped hand, “oh! Of course you are!” Hunk nodded. “Oh!” a hand flew to her mouth, “I was so mean to you!”  
Hunk burst out laughing, shaking his head, “I was nosy, I didn’t respect your privacy.”  
“But what about that photo of me and Matt? The one you though was me with my ‘girlfriend’,” she used air quotes for the word.  
Hunk shrugged, “both of you looked really happy, though, I’ve got to admit, I was a little jealous,” Hunk and Pidge chuckled.  
“I don’t remember when I started liking you, but I remember when I realised I did...” Hunk raised an eyebrow for an explanation. “I think it was when we were arguing about modulating...” They both smiled at the memory, “I guess Dad brought my crush to my attention...” she looked up and blushed at Hunk. Hunk smiled and blushed back.  
Pidge bit her lip and looked away, “Why do you like me?”  
Hunk looked at her curiously, “what do you mean?”  
“Like-“ She spread out her arms-“ I like you because you’re so caring and sweet,“ she put her hands in her lap and added,” but you won’t think twice about protecting the people you care about, even if it means you have to hurt others in the process... and you actually understand me and the things I like and... and you’re really handsome...” she mumbled the last part, blushing and smiling. She looked up at him through her lashes and saw that his face was bright red. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open in shock.  
“You think I’m all that?” He asked, his voice quiet.  
Pidge nodded, “and you’re a good cook,” she added. He leaned in closer and smiled. She smiled shyly back.  
“I like you because...” he thought for a moment, “you are adaptable and can learn new things really quickly and you are always willing to learn. You-you’re really smart and focused, when you put your attention on something then you won’t stop thinking about it until your done,” he leaned in close and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “And I _guess_ you’re pretty cute,” He grinned, a blush running across his cheeks.  
Pidge gasped and punched his shoulder, softly, “You _guess_?!” She grinned and blushed deeper, moving in closer as well. Her honey coloured eyes gazed into his coffee ones. They sat there in silence as they locked eyes.  
“I really want to kiss you right now,” Hunk said. Pidge bit her lip and glanced down at Hunk's mouth.  
“Then do it,” She said. Hunk closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his surprisingly soft lips against Pidge's smooth ones. She brought her hands up to the hair at the nape of his neck, curling her fingers in his dark hair. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against Hunk's. He deepened the kiss, pulling Pidge closer by her waist. She sat down in his lap, putting her hands on his chest and tilting her head so she could reach his mouth easier. Hunk leaned down so the shorter paladin didn’t have to reach up as far. Pidge grabbed his shirt in her fists and pushed him away so she could catch her breath. She looked up at his flushed face. His eyes were half-lidded and there was a light blush across his cheeks.  
Pidge brought her hand up to her mouth and gently brushed the tips of her fingers across her now-puffy lips. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder as she gazed up at Hunk. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her mouth, replacing it with his lips. Pidge happily accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Hunk put his hands on her waist and parted his lips, pushing his tongue against Pidge's bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. She was a little sloppy, but quickly learned what to do.  
A loud buzzing noise broke their focus and whatever romantic tension there was in the room. Pidge reluctantly pulled away from Hunk and she leaned over to look at the caller id. She groaned, it was Matt. She gave Hunk an apologetic look, he just shrugged and gave her a small smile.  
“Hello?”  
_”Pidge! Hey, how’s the trip going?”_ Matt's cheerful voice came out of the phone's tiny speaker.  
“It was going great till you called,” she replied grumpily.  
Hunk chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, “be nice!” He whispered as he kissed her shoulder and she leaned back against his chest.  
_”Did I interrupt something?”_ Matt asked.  
“Yes.” She said curtly.  
_”Oh. Was it important?”_  
Hunk leaned in and answered for her. “Very.”  
_”Who's that?”_ Matt sounded surprised.  
“Hunk.” Pidge told him.  
_”Oh...OH! Sorry, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing then,”_ Pidge could heard the smirk in his voice.  
“Bye.”  
_”Bye, have fun~”_ The phone beeped as she hung up. She put the phone back on the table and leaned into Hunk. He peppered kisses on the freckles on her shoulders. She hummed happily and tilted her head to grant him entrance to her neck. He happily accepted the invitation and started kissing up her neck. He kissed along her jaw and then back down her neck. Pidge giggled as his kisses tickled her neck. She pulled him away from her neck and up to her mouth. They kissed for a little while before Hunk pulled away.  
“It’s getting late,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Pidge's. She sighed and pulled away. “I’ll sleep on the couch if you want.”  
Pidge shook her head, “we can sleep in the same bed... unless you don’t want to, of course.”  
Hunk shook his head, “nah, I just thought you may not want me to sleep in your bed.”  
Pidge reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I don’t mind.” They both stood up. “You go get dressed, I need to pee,” she told Hunk, who was still in his day clothes. He nodded and headed towards the third bedroom down the hall. Pidge headed towards the bathroom.  
As she was washing her hands she looked up at herself in the mirror. She looked... hot. Her lips were puffy, there was a light blush along her cheeks and her eyes sparkled with joy. She smiled and headed out of the bathroom towards the bedroom. She knocked and heard a ‘come in!’ before opening the door and heading inside. She closed the door behind her and headed over to the bed where Hunk was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him before climbing into bed. Hunk laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over them both. Pidge curled up closer as Hunk wrapped his arms around her. She used his chest as a pillow and listened to his steady heartbeat and breathing. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Soon the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled her into a deep sleep.


End file.
